Los Hechiceros, Los Sueños y Los Cristales
by amarilloceleste
Summary: Unos hechiceros quieren apoderarse de narnia, destronar al rey, perturbando los sueños y pensamientos de las personas c/ ayuda del humo verde y esta vez la victima sera la lucy  2 cap  es un lucy Y caspian X CAP 4 y 5 listos...
1. Devuelta en Narnia

Hola saludos a todos, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic mi segunda creación un poco más largo que el anterior y con mucha aventura, magia, traiciones y romance siempre es indispensable jijijij, bueno les dejo los detalles de este FanFic, espero sea de su agrado…

Unos hechiceros, están dispuestos a perturbar la paz de Narnia, para apoderarse del reino y destronar al rey Caspian, corromper los sueños y los pensamientos de todo aquel que se encuentre en Narnia, pero los reyes no lo permitirán, para poder liberarse de todo el mal los reyes de narnia tienen que reunir los cristales que alguna vez Aslan encomendó al rey Peter a su cuidado. Para poder lograrlo tendrán que pasar muchas pruebas incluso tener de enemigo a su propio hermano o hermana, pero uno de los reyes no está en narnia y tal vez no regrese nunca...

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de c s Lewis.

Los Hechiceros, los Sueños y los Cristales de Narnia

De Nuevo en Narnia

Era una noche oscura todos los habitantes de Narnia dormían, pero en el profundo bosque dos criaturas aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para buscar el cofre de aslan.

En la época de los reyes de antaño, Aslan le entrego un cofre a el Gran rey Peter, este prometió cuidarlo, nadie más que los reyes de Narnia podrían tener ese cofre. Dentro de él se encontraba 4 cristales pertenecientes a cada uno de los reyes, no podía caer en manos de un alma malvada por que podría usarlo para hacer el mal, por esa razón Aslan había advertido a Peter que debía guardarlo en un lugar seguro donde solo el tenga conocimiento.

En la época actual, nadie más sabía de la existencia de esos cristales puesto que solo eran una leyenda.

-¡Creo que este es el cofre de aslan!

-¿Lo encontraste?

-¡Si es este ¡ aquí está el símbolo del león

-Magnifico

-Ahora tenemos que abrirlo

-Aquí esta la llave- las 2 criaturas se encontraban en una caverna muy oscura habían estado buscando por varios años el cofre de Aslan, que había permanecido escondido en esa cueva por mil trescientos años, estas estaban decididas a abrir el cofre y con ello perturbar la paz que había en Narnia desde que el rey caspian había subido al trono.

-¡Ábrelo! ¿Que esperas?- Esta criatura se llamaba camrylos era muy fea estaba algo jorobada vestía una capa oscura, su rostro estaba un tanto envejecido, su piel era muy pálida y tenia la apariencia de un ave, sus ojos eran negros, sus manos también estaban arrugadas y tenían uñas largas. Estaba muy apurada por que se abriera el cofre.

-Espera, espera ya casi esta, ¡mira!-asombrado la segunda criatura llamada kaul tenía los ojos brillando al mirar lo que el cofre contenía, esta criatura era similar a la otra solo que un poco mas baja de tamaño y su piel era un poco más oscura.

- ¡Hazte a un lado kaul!, ¡no puede ser¡estos son los cristales que por mucho tiempo Aslan protegió y ahora son míos!

-Nuestros dirás camrylos –ja, si claro nuestros, como sea ahora los tenemos y junto con el humo verde nos adueñaremos de todo lo que hay dentro y fuera de Narnia

- destapo una botella de cristal que llevaba guardada en una pequeña bolsa de su capa, era el mismo humo que tiempo atrás el rey caspian junto con Edmund y Lucy combatieron en el viaje que realizaron en el viajero del alba, al abrir la botella metió los cristales en ella y menciono un conjuro para cambiar de apariencia haciendo que se transformara en una mujer esbelta y hermosa, de ojos verde aceituna, cabello rubios con algunas ondas, y labios rojos, de piel blanca , para aparentar ser un humano y poder pasar desapercibida en Narnia. Ella utilizaba un hechizo muy antiguo para poder cambiar de apariencia

– camrylos yo también quiero ser bello como tu- claro kaul tu también serás bello tendrás que serlo, nadie te aceptaría si viera que eres horrible, además tendrás que ayudarme, aun tenemos que buscar la manera de adueñarnos del trono del rey de Narnia – ¿buscaremos ayuda de una magia mas poderosa que la tuya?- por supuesto kaul, ya estoy pensando en ello.

-mientras decía eso, volvió a decir el conjuro extraño que transformo a kaul en un hombre apuesto alto, ojos negros, cabello castaño piel morena claro.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Narnia, un rey preparaba todo para salir de viaje, estaba listo, solo le faltaba decidir quiénes serian los que lo acompañarían a su viaje, debía dejar también a gente confiable en su palacio.

- Rey caspian, una persona quiere verlo

- caspian se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo unos pergaminos, se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a una mesa que esta en el centro de la biblioteca, la mesa se encontraba llena de libros, y había una tasa de café al lado de los pergaminos que leía caspian, la ventana estaba abierta por lo que un poco de la brisa del día entraba por ella.

- ¿Quién es esa persona, profesor?- Pregunto Caspian- Dice que ha venido de muy lejos buscando el castillo y que busca un empleo su majestad.

-Hazlo pasar

- Enseguida.

- El profesor salió a avisarle a aquella persona que quería hablar con Caspian.

- ¿su nombre?- pregunto Cornelius- kaul, señor- pase por aquí- Cornelius hizo pasar a la persona a la biblioteca- mi señor, esta es la persona que quiere hablar con usted, su nombre es kaul-¿Buen día su majestad?- con reverencia saludo kaul a Caspian- ¡buenos días! ¿Buscas un empleo cierto?- así es su majestad- ¿de donde bienes? – de Galma señor- ¿Galma? ¿No está muy lejos de aquí?- a pie señor créame que parece que nunca llegaría-¿has venido a pie desde Galma? Bueno así si es una eternidad, no tengo un puesto donde ponerte en el castillo kaul, pero ahora estoy pensando hacer un viaje, ¿sabes usar la espada?

- si mi señor soy muy hábil - sabes montar a caballo -si majestad también se montar a caballo y conozco casi todas las tierras de Narnia

-Caspian con una sonrisa en su cara, asintió con la cabeza -Pues bien no se diga mas, tu podrás acompañarnos al viaje

-Muchas gracias su majestad…

- Profesor Cornelius venga por favor – dígame mi señor –Kaul nos acompañara a nuestro viaje. Asígnele un arma y un caballo, mientras voy a terminar de revisar el itinerario- ¿mi señor está usted seguro de su decisión? – claro que si Cornelius no se hable más y por favor dese prisa

- El profesor Cornelius no estaba muy de acuerdo en que kaul viajara con ellos puesto que veía algo extraño en esa persona, miraba a kaul y veía que su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensa biblioteca, pareciera que estaba buscando algo, para el profesor no parecía una persona de fiar.

- disculpe mi señor antes de marcharme quería preguntarle algo-hablo kaul dirigiéndose a caspian - ¿dime?- mi hermana viene con migo y no tiene donde quedarse, no necesita un espacio grande, solo para que tenga un techo donde dormir y mañana mismo buscara un empleo -Caspian lo miro

- kaul por ahora no tengo un lugar para tu hermana discúlpame.

-mi señor, en el pueblo hay muchos lugares donde se puede hospedar la hermana de este caballero.

-Cornelius hablo con un tono algo irónico -¿Profesor? – Caspian lo miro y le dirigió una sonrisa y movió la cabeza un poco como negando las cosas que decía Cornelius pero al final caspian respondió - Esta bien puede quedarse esta noche tu hermana ay una habitación que nadie ocupa abajo cerca del comedor pueden utilizarlas.

-Muchas gracias su majestad, con su permiso - salió de la habitación acompañado del profesor que estaba un poco molesto por la decisión del rey a veces era demasiado bueno con las personas.

-¡Apúrate Susan!

- ya voy Peter, eres muy desesperado

- Susan se termino de abrochar los zapatos tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de la casa.

Peter y Susan iban a reunirse con sus otros dos hermanos pequeños Lucy y Edmund quienes habían permanecido una larga temporada en casa de sus tíos. Los cuatro hermanos se encontrarían en la estación del tren, para luego ir a casa del profesor kirke ahí pasarían un par de semanas mientras sus padres los mandaban buscar, los cuatro hermanos estaban contentos de verse nuevamente, Susan tenía mucho que contarle a su hermana, pero lo que ella no sabía es que también su hermanita tenia aun mucho más que contarle a ella.

-¡Edmund! Despierta mira ya llegamos a la estación –Lucy movía el hombro de su hermano que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en el asiento del tren, mientras ella observaba por la ventana, buscando a sus otros dos hermanos.

- Si Lu espera

- Ed aun se encontraba dormido, el viaje había sido largo y cansado

- ¡Ed, despierta ya llegamos! ¡Ed! -volvió a despertar Lucy a su hermano que aduras penas abrió los ojos y respondió

- ya te escuche ya desperté no me grites

- no te grite Edmund, apresúrate que ya quiero ver a Susan y Peter tenemos que contarles todas las aventuras que vivimos en Narnia – está bien, está bien, pero estas pisando mi agujeta como quieres que me apure si no me puedo mover- Perdona

–ambos terminaron de juntar su equipaje y Lucy salió corriendo del tren dejando a su hermano con la mayoría de sus maletas

- ¡Susan!-¡Lucy!, Peter ahí están

–donde no los veo- ahí esta Lucy -¡Susan!

- Lucy volvió a gritar el nombre de su hermana y al ver donde estaba se fue corriendo hasta ella dándole un abrazo muy fuerte y con mucha emoción, Susan le correspondió el abrazo y le beso la cabeza

-¡hola Lu!- Peter saludo a Lucy con una gran sonrisa- hola pet- de igual forma soltó a Susan y se abalanzo a Peter- ¿y Edmund Lucy?- pregunto Susan mirando hacia donde venia la gente que bajaba de los trenes había mucha gente y no lograba ver a Edmund-ahí esta- ¿donde Lu? no lo veo- dijo Peter-ahí

–¡Hola!, alguien me ayuda- ¡Hola Ed!

Saludo Susan a Edmund y le dio un abrazo, quitándole una de las maletas que tenia- Hola Ed ¿espero te hayas portado bien? –Saludo Peter -Yo siempre me porto bien- saludo ed a Peter con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa - ¿y bien a donde vamos ahora?- Pregunto Edmund –a casa del profesor kirke –ahí nos irán a buscar nuestros padre- respondió Peter- enserio Pet- si Lu -pero antes Peter prometiste que me dejarías mostrarle a Lucy el nuevo parque que hay en la ciudad- Susan, no hay tiempo -Peter sabes que si hay tiempo, y lo prometiste

– Peter con una cara de molestia le contesto a Susan – Esta bien su vamos-¡he qué bueno!- Lucy estaba contenta, pronto llegaron al parque aun cargando las maletas de sus hermanos, El parque estaba lleno de árboles, había una fuente en medio y en el centro de la fuente había como una fuentes mas pequeña que tenia algunas estatuas de pájaros, habían varios señores que vendían helados, y palomitas, había un señor que vendía burbujas de jabón y otro que vendía globos-mira Lu venden burbujas- Susan contenta le mostraba a su hermanita las cosas que podía comprar en aquel parque.

–Peter cómprame una- Lucy le suplico a Peter, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo

-está bien Lu pero nos vamos –pero no hemos visto nada Pet- le respondió Lucy -Lucy mira-¿qué cosa ed? Una fuente que bonita! - Peter le entrego el botecito de jabón con un pequeño aro que hace burbujas al soplar en él. Lucy se paso haciendo burbujas por todo el parque –mira ed mira cuantas burbujas salen- son muy pocas Lu, has que salgan muchas -¿ed? – ¿qué? , no seas malo –no soy malo Pet, ándale,! Lu has que salgan muchas burbujas… ¡

- Pasearon por un largo rato en el parque hasta que decidieron ir a casa del profesor que ya los esperaba con una cena de bienvenida, y después de cenar y de conversar un rato con el profesor los cuatro se fueron a sus habitaciones, Susan con Lucy y Peter con Edmund, Lucy le platicaba a Susan del viaje que hicieron a Narnia por tercera ocasión, ella y Edmund, solo que la Susan parecía tener un poco de tristeza cada que le contaba de algún lugar nuevo que visitaron

- y en esa isla vimos una estrella en persona- Que bien Lu, pero no me as dejado contarte…

– Es verdad Susan perdona, cuéntame del muchacho que me dijiste, ¿es un soldado? – si, es un soldado, es muy apuesto, creo que le gusto, me invito a un baile fue maravilloso, me compre un vestido hermoso.. - Susan empezó a platicarle a Lucy las cosas tan bellas que vio y que vivió en América, ella parecía haberse vuelto una chica de papel, hablaba de pinturas, de diseñadores de moda, cosa que hacia tener a Lucy con el seño fruncido, su hermana había cambiado…

-Susan- Dime Lu- ¿y Caspian?- ¿Caspian?, ¿Por qué Me preguntas por él? Yo no sé nada - Lo vi su, y esta mas apuesto que nunca –Lucy eso ya no importa no volveré y es lo que importa no tiene caso aferrarse a algo que solo es un sueño, solo fue un juego de niños, una tontería… - ¿Pero si Aslan te permitiera volver Susan? – eso no pasar Lucy entiende solo fue un sueño…, creo que debemos dormirnos ya Lu, mañana platicamos estamos cansadas, buenas noches- Pero Susan, el aun piensa en ti…, al menos pensaba en ti hasta el día que regresamos - Buenas noches Lu - ¿Susan?,… ¿Susan?, Buenas noches.

-Susan ya no respondió, en el fondo de su corazón aun pensaba en Caspian y en Narnia, a un que para ella era más fácil pensar que fue solo un sueño o un juego de niños, sabía que no volvería y que no tenia caso aferrarse a algo que estaba perdido, Susan serró los ojos y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, en su cabeza no dejaban de pasarle imágenes de su última visita a Narnia, la pelea contra los telmarinos, Caspian, cuando la salvo de aquellos soldados, el beso, ese beso el primero y el único beso entre ambos.

Caspian se encontraba fuera del castillo, hablando con Drinian, ya estaba listo todo para su viaje, era un viaje de rutina, pero necesitaba llevar gente de su confianza con el y de la misma forma dejar gente confiable en el castillo.

-Rey caspian, todo está listo –Gracias Drinian y mi caballo -¡cuidado!

-Una voz a lo lejos se escucho y unos casquetes se escuchaban viniendo muy rápido, al parecer unos caballos se habían escapado de las caballerías y uno venia corriendo muy rápido cuando el rey caspian volteo uno paso muy rápido a su lado haciéndolo caer al piso, Drinian salió rápido para tratar de alcanzar al caballo que se fue, sin imaginar que otro venia aun más rápido en dirección a Caspian, el no pudo reaccionar rápido, el caballo estaba a punto de pasarle encima pero una mujer lo rescato tirándose encima del rey y haciéndolo rodar fuera del camino del caballo.

-¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?-pregunto la mujer –si, si Gracias- caspian aun estaba un tanto confundido, asustado, vio pasar su vida en unos segundos – Me da gusto- Respondió la mujer – Atrás Drinian venia con el primer caballo que se escapo, se acercó rápidamente a caspian

– ¿Señor se encuentra bien? ¿No le paso nada? – ¿Su majestad está usted bien?- kaul llego corriendo de igual manera –Si estoy bien no me paso nada, solo un raspón en mi brazo, pero nada de cuidado, usted se encuentra bien- caspian se dirigió a la mujer que le salvo- Si su majestad no me paso nada- Gracias, no tendré manera de agradecerle que haya salvado mi vida- ya me a agradecido, su majestad- ¿de verdad? ¿De qué manera?- Pues me permitió quedar en su castillo

– Ella es mi hermana señor- contesto kaul - de verdad ella es tu hermana,- así es mi nombre es Camry –Camry es un nombre muy… especial- contesto caspian- bien Camry, déjame agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, hace un par de días te dije que no tenía un empleo para ustedes kaul, pero hoy te digo que ya encontré uno para tu hermana, podrás quedarte en el castillo, ayudando a las driadas y tu kaul serás parte del ejercito de Narnia.

–Muchas gracias su majestad- ambos contestaron

–No me lo agradezcas no tengo nada más que agradecerles a ustedes, ya que podría haber muerto- Pero eso no paso su majestad- contesto Drinian, a el tampoco parecía agradarle esas dos perdonas muy en el fondo sabia que algo tramaban no es fácil pensar que dos forasteros lleguen a un lugar haciendo se pasar por dos buenas personas si se veían demasiado misteriosos, ellos no hablaban con nadie más que entre ellos y solo se dirigían a caspian- Dígame sigue en pie el viaje que pensaba hacer a calormen, mi señor?-Si Drinian sigue en pie- bien pues iré por su caballo- No se moleste Drinian yo lo traeré- Contesto presuroso kaul y sin dejar que el otro le responda salió corriendo hacia las caballerías, los presentes solo veían como desaparecía kaul entre las calles del castillo-Camry, puedes tomar tu puesto en el castillo, Drinia por favor dile a el profesor Cornelius que le de un lugar don de quedarse por favor,- bien su majestad. Señorita acompáñeme – Muchas gracias Rey Caspian.

El Rey Caspian después Salio de viaje acompañado de Drinian, -, kaul y unos cuantos Narnianos mas no llevaba mucha compañía

Mientras tanto en la casa del profesor kirke Lucy no podía conciliar el sueño ya casi iba amaneciendo, se levanto y tomo el frasquito para hacer burbujas que le había comprado Peter el día anterior, salió de la habitación muy despacio y paso cerca de la habitación donde se encontraba el ropero en el que una vez ella y sus hermanos entraron por primera vez a Narnia, se detuvo y entro , camino por el amplio cuarto, hasta acercarse a aquel ropero, con una sonrisa en la cara abrió el ropero esperando sentir la brisa que sintió la primera vez que entro, pero al abrirlo lo único que encontró fueron los abrigos, sin nada mas y con gran desilusión Lucy cerro el armario y se apresuro a salir de esa habitación, Aslan les había dicho que no volverían, así que era imposible pero el deseo que ella y sus hermanos sentían por volver era mas fuerte, que quizás Aslan algún día les permitiera volver, al menos eso creía Lucy.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- Ya no podía dormir ed- ¿Qué sucede Lu?- ¿Edmund ya no volveremos a Narnia nunca mas?, ¿no volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos? –Lucy lloro desconsolada, ella estaba muy triste al igual que ed y quizás también Peter-¡Lo se Lucy, pero ya nada podemos hacer! – ¿Y si se lo pedimos a Aslan? el dijo que estaría aquí también-¿Renunciarías a todo con tal de estar en Narnia?- Bueno no a todo, pero por ver a nuestros amigos ed –¿Que sucede? ¿Edmund que le hiciste a Lucy?-Pregunto Peter al ver a su hermanita llorar-Yo no le hice nada- No Peter Edmund no me hizo nada estoy llorando porque extraño Narnia ¡quiero volver! – yo También Lu, deseo volver pero Aslan fue muy directo al decir que no volveríamos – respondió Peter a su hermanita -yo le decía a Lucy y si lo deseamos con todo el corazón y si lo deseamos tanto- pero y Susan-Pregunto Lucy - ¿ella también lo desea? - respondió Peter- No Peter, ella ya no cree en Narnia-¿No cree?- Pregunto ed- ella me lo dijo- contesto Lucy- bueno hagamos el intento al menos, si no funciona sabremos que Susan tenia razón- pero pet – solo cree lo Lu- Bien

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo, los niños regresaron a sus habitaciones, menos Lucy que se fue a la cocina a ver si había algo para desayunar, ya más tarde ella se fue al jardín a hacer burbujas de jabón, mientras Peter estaba sentado en una silla contemplando le cielo azul y los verdes pastos del jardín, a su lado había una pequeña mesa con un plato que contenía un emparedado y un vaso de jugo de naranja, el se encontraba comiendo su merienda, mientras que Edmund estaba sentando en el pasto, arrancaba las yerbitas que crecieron de mas en suelo y mientras platicaba con Peter de sus aventuras en Narnia y Peter también le contaba cosas que había vivido en su viaje a America, derepente un grito los saco de su tranquilidad.

-¡Es Lucy¡- dijo Edmund -¡Lucy!- grito Peter y salio corriendo ha ver que le sucedía a su hermana, al llegar vieron como de la pequeña botella que tenia en sus manos aun Lucy, salían muchas miles de sientas de burbujas los tres chicos se quedaron parados mirando las múltiples burbujas que salían, mientras tanto una sorprendida Susan los miraba desde arriba de la casa en la biblioteca miraba como miles de burbujas cubrían a sus hermanos, asustada salio corriendo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos pero al llegar, las burbujas habían desaparecido…

Cuando las burbujas empezaron a estallar una a una, los chicos se dieron cuenta que estaban en una playa, cerca de unas rocas donde las olas golpeaban, haciendo pequeñas burbujas al golpear con las rocas, Lucy volteo a ver a Edmund y ambos se sonrieron.

- Hemos vuelto- dijo Peter sonriendo y mirando hacia arriba

-¿Tu crees que estemos en Narnia Pet? –Pregunto Edmund

-¿Y tu que crees?- contesto Peter

-¡hemos vuelto, hemos vuelto! – gritaba Lucy, contenta de estar de nuevo en Narnia.


	2. Los sueños de Lucy

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que la lean y que comenten algo, les prometo que se va a poner muy, muy, interesante, así que espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia es un poco diferente a las que he hecho y tiene algunas parte parecidas a la peli del viajero del alba, lo sé pero de ahí viene lo interesante, pienso que falto darle más empuje en la peli a la parte en que tientan a Lucy, Edmund y a Caspian, claro que aquí también esta Peter así que algo será también para él, por ello me decidí a escribir esta historia para contar lo que me hubiera gustado ver, se que en el libro no fue así como lo muestran en la peli pero me pareció algo muy interesante y que me hubiera gustado que hubieran explotado mas pero pues para eso existe el fan fic así que espero que lo lean porfa y muchas gracias si te tomaste el tiempo de leer esta y la anterior historia se que no decía mucho pero siempre el principio no dice mucho jejejej las demás serán geniales lo aseguro soy muy dramática y romántica así que habrá de todo y algunas peleas por ahí no soy buena describiendo peleas..

Resumen: Los hermanos Pevensie se encuentran por fin con Caspian, pero algo le tiene preparado la bruja camrylos para quebrantar la amistad que hay entre ellos cuatro y debilitar las bases del trono Narniano, la primera en caer a los hechizos de esta bruja será la pequeña Lucy que ya no esta tan pequeña y que empieza a sentir nuevas sensaciones gracias a Caspian y a una nube de humo verde que merodea a la hija predilecta de Aslan

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de c s Lewis.

Los sueños de Lucy

Los chicos se encontraban en la playa mirando y admirando todo a su alrededor cuando Peter, se dio cuenta de que alguien hacia falta

-¿¡Y Susan ¡?- Pregunto Peter algo asustado, mientras sus hermanos volteaban a ver a sus lados buscando a Susan –No creo que ella haya regresado con nosotros Peter – La voz de Lucy se escucho y sus dos hermanos voltearon a verla con cara de incredulidad –¿Por qué dices esas cosa Lu? –Pregunto Peter, tocándole el hombro a su hermanita –Por que ella ya no cree en Narnia –¿Como que no cree en Narnia? Lu es una tontería, estuvimos juntos los 4 aquí, no es posible que digas eso- dijo Edmund algo molesto por las palabras de Lucy –Pero es la verdad, ella me lo dijo, no estoy mintiendo, ella dijo que Narnia solo fue un juego de niños, un sueño –¿Es cierto Lu? –Pregunto Peter, algo triste por las palabras de su hermana, pero sabía que así era Susan, siempre la racional, era más fácil buscarle lógica a las cosas que creer en ellas. –Es verdad Lucy no mentiría y la prueba más grande es que Susan no está aquí. –Respondió Edmund triste, pero era la verdad.

-Bueno, tenemos que saber por qué regresamos a Narnia y cuanto tiempo ha pasado, así que hay mucho que hacer – Peter hablo animando a sus hermanitos a caminar – Vamos Lu seguiremos por ese camino- El tomo de la mano a Lucy y señalo un sendero que había entre la playa y el bosque.

Los tres hermanos caminaron por el bosque, cruzaron el rio, y llegaron al otro lado, la noche ya les había alcanzado, así que decidieron dormir en ese lugar, sin imaginarse que poco les faltaba para toparse con alguien conocido...

En otro lugar de Narnia, El Rey Caspian se encontraba en calormen terminando una de las tantas visitas que realizaba para cerciorarse que todo esté bien en su reino, solo que ya era de noche y no podía andar en el bosque así que decidió dormir esa noche en calormen y al día siguiente poder regresar al castillo…

A la mañana siguiente, el rey Caspian, Drinian, kaul y los otros tres acompañantes caminaban por el bosque, cuando de repente un grupo de pájaros negros con garras y alas muy largas, los atacaron en mitad del camino, eran como 50 aves y ellos no eran muchos, con sus espadas empezaron a golpear uno a uno a las aves pero eran demasiadas, en uno de tantos espadazos un ave hizo caer a Caspian del caballo y rasguño el brazo de el rey haciéndolo soltar su espada y mas aves se le vinieron en sima lastimándolo por todo el cuerpo….

Mientras tanto los hermanos penvensie caminaban por el bosque y escucharon un ruido muy cercano, Peter corrió hacia el lugar para ver que sucedía –Ed quédate con Lucy- espera Pet ¿a donde vas? – Edmund también escucho el bullido y miro a su hermanita la jalo del brazo y la llevo consigo corriendo atrás de Peter.

Peter llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el rey Caspian y sus acompañantes estaba detrás de un arbusto mirando porque no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que escucho…

-Su majestad, su majestad…

-Peter miro y le pareció Caspian la persona que peleaba en el suelo con las aves. Salió de los arbusto y con las manos le quito unas cuantas de encima y las otras las destrozo con la espada de Caspian que se encontraba en el suelo lejos de su dueño.

-¿Estás bien? –Peter le pregunto a Caspian y le extendió su mano para que se pudiera parar, Caspian solo lo miraba con ojos atónitos por la sorpresa.

-¿Peter? ¿Eres tú? –Pero antes de que pudiera responder alguien más le hablo…

-¿Pet? –Edmund llego al lugar y miro las aves que lastimaban a los prestes.- ¡Aaa! Grito Lucy, al acercársele una de las aves, Edmund la empujo evitando que lastimara a su hermana.

-¿Ed que hacen aquí? Les dije que se quedaran, ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te dicen? –No es momento de regaños Pet, esas cosas están haciendo le daño a los narnianos.

-Peter ten cuidado sus garras son muy filosas- Caspian advirtió –Si lo tendré, Lucy quédate atrás quieres –Yo también peleare Peter- contesto Lucy, y los tres hermanos junto con el rey destruían a cada ave que se le ponía en frente, Caspian le dio una daga a Peter, y drinian le consiguió una a Lucy y una a Edmund. Algunas se empezaron a ir del lugar al ver que tenían la batalla pérdida… pero su objetivo ya lo habían logrado…

Los reyes caminaron por el bosque, mientras Caspian caminaba con ellos pero sin soltar las riendas de su caballo, llegaron al castillo, mientras platicaban – ¿Y Susan?- tenía un poco de pena preguntar por ella, pero tomo valor y lo hizo – ¿Susan?- contesto Peter –No Caspian ella no vino con nosotros a Narnia -¿Por qué? –No lo sabemos -fue lo único que respondió Peter y cambio el tema.

Llegaron al castillo animados, -Buen día su majestad, Bien venidos- una driada saludo al rey caspian –Buenos días, reúne a todo el personal quiero que sepan que tenemos visita -Enseguida –una vez todos ahí reunidos Caspian se animo a anunciar la llegada de los reyes de antaño – Saluden a nuestros visitantes, Peter el magnifico, Edmund el justo y Lucy la valiente, reyes de Narnia. –Los tres hermanos saludaron y sonrieron, estaban contentos de estar ahí pero no sabían aun porque – ¿Caspian?-Dime Peter-¿Tu nos llamaste? –No yo no los llame –Entonces ¿porque estamos aquí? –no lo se, acaso importa, el punto es que están aquí no crees, por que no me acompañas les mostrare cuales serán sus habitaciones.

Caspian animado, les mostro sus habitaciones, pero aun tenia la duda del por qué Susan no regreso –Su majestad –Camry se acercó al rey observo sus heridas – voy a llevarle algunas frazadas a la reina Lucy –Bien, llévaselas –Puedo preguntarle algo –Si, ¿dime, que sucede?-¿Se encuentra usted bien? –si ¿Por qué lo dices? –Noto en sus ojos gran tristeza –Bueno talvez se deba a que el gran amor de mi vida no vino en el viaje con sus hermanos – ¿a, no? –Que lastima –Se volteo y salió de la habitación. Sonrió un poco para sus adentros, pensando en algo que haría desestabilizar al rey y la relación que tiene con los reyes de antaño.

-Así, que la reina Susan no vino, y su hermana menor esta aquí, que podre hacer para divertirme un rato antes de que me adueñe de todo Narnia –En que estas pensando camrylos?,- Pregunto kaul que salía de la oscuridad de la habitación que el rey le había permitido ocupar a camry –mmm, no se talvez un poco del humo verde nos ayude a ver que sucede en la vida de estos muchachos , dejo salir el humo que tenia en una botella, para cubrir todo el castillo , y hacer tener pesadillas a todos.

La bruja tenía algo en mente, quería hacer pelear a los reyes, para generar una guerra interna, y así des estabilizar la armonía del castillo y hacerlos más vulnerables.

-¿Lucy ya te dormiste? –No Ed, pasa ¿qué sucede? –No puedo dormir –Yo tampoco –Lucy se miraba en el espejo y se cepillaba el cabello – ¿Edmund, crees que soy tan linda como Susan? – ¿Que? , No entiendo Lu ¿porque Susan no regreso con nosotros? –Edmund ni siquiera le hizo caso a la pregunta que Lucy le hizo, lo cual la hizo enojar un poco. Pensaba - "¿Porque todos piensan en Susan?, Peter, Edmund y Caspian, todo gira alrededor de Susan ¿Por qué?, es más bonita y tiene lindos labios y el cuerpo perfecto, ¿porque yo no soy como ella?, desearía ser como ella"-¿Lucy, Lucy me estas escuchando? –Edmund saco de sus pensamientos a Lucy –¿Que decías? Perdona estaba pensando –Si ya me di cuenta- Ya me voy a dormir Lu ya me está entrando el sueño, que descanses –Gracias Ed, tu también descansa.

Edmund salió de la habitación de Lucy y se fue a la suya, mientras Caspian caminaba por todo el castillo pensando -"Susan ¿por que, porque tu no volviste?, te extraño"-mientras pensaba caminaba y sin darse cuenta – ¡Hay! –choco con una persona haciéndola caer al piso, ella también venia distraída –Lucy perdóname no me di cuenta –Esta bien no te preocupes –¿Que hace despierta a esta hora? –Bueno lo mismo que tu –No puedes dormir –No -¿Quieres que platiquemos un poco? –Si me gustaría –vamos al jardín ¿te gustaría? –Si vamos –Caspian y Lucy salieron del castillo dirigiéndose al lindo jardín que había de bajo del castillo con un linda fuente y muchas flores de diferentes colores

-Lucy cuéntame ¿como les ha ido en su mundo? –Bien Caspian seguimos en la escuela, estuvimos separados vario tiempo pero al fin nos reunimos bueno Susan estaba con nosotros pero ahora no -¿Por qué crees que ella no regreso?- Lucy ya estaba harta de que solo Susan les importara, ella sabia que estaba bien, pero que fue su decisión no regresar a Narnia, por lo que mas la hacia enojar que Caspian pensara en ella, cuando Susan parecía ya haberlo olvidado, o al menos eso parecía – ¿Caspian? ¿Tanto la quieres? ¿Aun no la has olvidado? –Si la quiero y no la e olvidado…

-Ellos platicaban sin darse cuenta que el humo verde pasaba por sus pies y una bruja los observaba desde la oscuridad de la noche… fue entonces cuando la cordura de Lucy fue perturbada por la maldad del humo verde…

-¿Ella es tan hermosa aun? –Si aun –Me hubiera gustado verla –Aun no as conseguido una reina para Narnia? –No aun no –La sigues esperando –S…-antes de que Caspian respondiera un a Lucy un tanto enfadad le respondió -Eres un tonto, como puedes seguir esperándola, si sabias que ella no volvería, ni volverá, puesto que ya no cree en ti, ni en nada de lo que es Narnia, no lo ves ella se a olvidado de todo y de todos para ella esto solo fue un juego de niños y nada más. Ella se ha olvidado de ti Caspian. Se olvido de ti… -Caspian la miro con los ojos muy abierto y la garganta echa un nudo no quería entender lo que Lucy acababa de decirle, estaba esperando que le dijeran que era una broma, pero eso no paso Lucy solo pudo decirle –Perdóname Caspian, no es culpa tu ya y creo que hable demasiado mejor me voy a dormir, perdona –Lucy se fue corriendo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, dejando al rey Caspian con el corazón echo mil pedacitos…

Lucy entro a su habitación, pensó en lo que acabo de hacer, se sintió mal por su hermana y por Caspian talvez no eran las cosas tal y como las dijo pero ya lo había echo.

Al entrar a su habitación vio un cristal en su cama color amarillo parecía que era el perteneciente a el radiante sol del sur – ¿Que es esto? –Lo tomo en sus manos y miro como al tomarlos sus manos sus piernas y todo su cuerpo empezaron a cambiar de forma, corrió rápidamente al espejo y miro en él a Susan, pero era Lucy -¿Qué sucedió?

–Caspian estaba decido a aclarar las cosas con Lucy. Antes de ir a su habitación paso por la de Lucy y se decidió a tocar la puerta pero nadie le contesto asumió que estaba durmiendo, así que tuvo el atrevimiento de entrar pero la habitación estaba un tanto oscura, él pensaba que Lucy estaba dormida ya pero cuándo sus ojos lograron adaptarse a la oscuridad miro delante cerca de la ventana donde había un espejo y la gran sorpresa que se llevo, delante suyo se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que la reina Susan, el camino deprisa hacia ella sin saber que no era Susan sino Lucy , mientras ella solo se miraba y no se dio cuenta de que Caspian estaba ahí detrás suyo , con mucha fuerza y sin pensarlo la volteo, ella se asusto y solo dijo –Caspian –Susan , ¿Por qué? , ¿por que me dejaste de querer? si yo te he esperado todos estos años, sabia que volverías , lo sabia –Yo –No no me digas nada, solo dime que me quieres solo dilo y te creeré, no importa lo que haya dicho Lucy, dime- Caspian no soy Su…-Caspian no dejo que terminara la frase porque sin darse cuenta Caspian ya la había besado –Ella se asombro puesto que nadie la había besado jamás, era su primer beso y con el rey Caspian los labios de Caspian ya eran un tanto expertos y los suyos apenas y entendían lo que pasaba, entonces reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo dulces y suaves que eran los labios del rey ,entonces se dejo llevar por la calidez y dulzura de Caspian, pero el besaba a Susan, no a ella esas palabras cruzaban por su mente lo que la hicieron reaccionar y se intento separar del rey pero él no la dejo. Le tomo la cabeza y la bezo con mas pasión –Caspian, espera por favor -Caspian escucho la voz y reacciono, se dio cuenta de que a quien besaba no era Susan sino Lucy, se separo de golpe de ella, asustado – ¿Lucy, eras tú? -Si soy yo –Pero yo acabo de ver a Susan aquí en tu habitación –era yo Caspian era yo, vete por favor, vete –Perdóname Lucy, por favor –Caspian salió de la habitación pero ahora estaba peor cuando entro ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

-"No se que me paso, como pude besar a Lucy, no puede ser, pero sus labios eran tan dulces… Creo que me gusto"-Caspian pensaba en el beso que le dio a Lucy a la fuerza se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

-Eres un tonto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿porque? ¿Solo porque me parecía a ella? ¿Solo por eso? - Lucy se acostó en su cama pensando en lo que había sucedido no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, en Susan, en que era su hermana, pero no sabía que sucedía Caspian le pareció tan lindo. Acaso podía llegar a pasar algo más. Pero pronto el cansancio la gano y se quedo dormida…

-Se encontraba en una playa hermosa, había algunas mesas parecía que había una fiesta, apareció ella vestida de blanco con un vestido largo el cabello recogido, y un poco de maquillaje, camino y se topo con su hermano Edmund que le dio un saludo y un abrazo –Felicidades Lucy –¿Porque? –Que seas muy feliz –Ella tenia una cara de no saber que sucede, cuando de pronto apareció Peter y la dio el brazo para que ella metiera el suyo en el de Peter y así caminar juntos hasta donde se encontraban muchas sillas, habían dos filas de sillas forradas en blanco, Peter le dijo –Te vez hermosa- Ella solo lo miraba y sonreía , al llegar al punto don de Peter la encamino se encontró de frente con Caspian quien se encontraba vestido de negro totalmente y sonriendo le dio un beso en la frente –Cuídala porque si le hace daño te matare –No te preocupes, jamás le aria daño –Lucy los miro a ambos entonces entendió que eso era su boda

Entonces Caspian le extendió la mano, ella le entrego la suya y le beso los labios con mucha pasión y todos los presente aplaudieron mientras el la abrazaba y volteaban ambos a ver a los presentes aun tomados de la mano.

De repente un fuerte ruido la despertó, ella salto de la cama, se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo, se levanto y salió de su habitación con su pijama puesta aun, mientras caminaba más adelante veía que una persona venia caminando hacia ella –Buen día su majestad –Hera camry –Buen día –Lucy la saludo y le pregunto –Y mis hermanos ya están desayunando –No mi reina, aun no, ¿Pero dígame, Durmió bien? – ¿Porque lo dices? –Es que le veo unas pequeñas ojeras en sus ojos, acaso ¿tuvo pesadillas? –No, al contrario pero ay algo que no entendí… -Antes de que terminara de hablar camry le dijo – ¿Su majestad seré muy grosera si le pregunto?, pero solo me gustaría ayudarla. Si lo necesita – ¿A qué? –Dígame ¿cuál es su Sueño mi reina?, tal vez pueda ayudarla –Si pudieras hacer que las personas me quisieran tanto como quieren a Susan, me ayudarías, tal vez, pero seguro no puedes –Lucy le contesto con un poco de sarcasmo a camrylos pero ella planeaba ganarse la confianza de Lucy y le contesto –Antes que ser un empleado mas de este castillo, fui instruida para realizar algunos conjuros mi reina, pídame lo quiera y le serviré –Puedes hacerme más bella y que las personas me quieran tanto o más que a Susan. Pero siendo yo misma yo Lucy pevensie? –Podría intentarlo al menos

Lucy la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro, -¡Hazlo!,! hazme mas bella!, ¡as que las personas me quieran a mí! ¡Hazlo! –Mi reina primero necesito algo de su hermana y algo suyo –Lucy frunció un poco el seño puesto que no tenía nada, pero haciendo memoria recordó

"El cristal del sol radiante del sur. Es de Susan"

Lucy no sabía que el crista la misma camrylos lo había puesto en su habitación para poder manipular el corazón puro de la niña. Lucy saco el cristal del armario, ahí lo tenía guardado y lo puso sobre su cama luego busco una cinta de cabello que era suyo y también lo puso junto al cristal en la cama camry estaba a punto de empezar el conjuro…

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar una voz se escucho en la puerta -¡Lucy, necesito hablar contigo es importante!….

Hola, de nuevo espero les haya gustado la historia y que por favor dejen un comentario, ¿no? Porfa, digo como dicen la mayor recompensa que puede recibir la persona que escribe los fics, es su comentario, escribo para ustedes, que se que como yo nos hubiera gustado ver más de esta saga o leer más de lo que hay en libro, por eso decidí escribir y lo único que espero recibir es un Reviews, esa es mi mayor recompensa y aunque sea que a una sola persona una solamente que le guste mis historias aun que sea una, por esa una, seguiré escribiendo, solo por ti, Gracias y espero sus reviews, sean buenos o malos no importa todo sea para mejorar acepto sugerencias , Gracias por leer el fanfic

Dejen Reviews, porfa, Reviews….


	3. La historia de los cristales

Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, ya tengo listo también el cap. cuarto y estoy trabajando en el quinto. Pensé que no sería muy larga la historia, pero es necesario describir ciertos aspectos que harán más interesante la historia, espero les guste y dejen algún comentario… gracias por sus Reviews y espero que les guste el cap.

Un detalle las oraciones que se encuentran entre colmilladas son los pensamientos de las personas " "

Resumen: Peter descubre que Lucy tiene uno de los cristales que Aslan le encomendó cuidar hacía varios años, por lo que se sorprende y se da cuenta que alguien más los encontró, y que Narnia e incluso ellos pueden estar en peligro, por lo que decide reunir a sus hermanos y al rey Caspian para contarle la historia de estos cristales y la importancia de protegerles.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de c s Lewis.

La historia de los cristales

-¡Lucy abre la puerta! –Ya voy… será mejor que lo dejemos para después camry, es Peter y si no le abro la puerta, es capaz de tirarla –Camrylos estaba un poco enfadada por la interrupción, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder hacer su conjuro, por lo que le hizo cazo a Lucy y decidió dejarlo para más tarde, además de que no quería verse algo desesperada, así que solo respondió –Muy bien su majestad será cuando usted quiera. - Camino por la habitación de Lucy abriendo la puerta y mirando a Peter a los ojos, saludándolo –Buen día su majestad –Peter un tanto asombrado por la mirada que ella le daba, también respondió –Buenos días –Con permiso –Peter solo seguía a camry por el pasillo con la mirada y cuando desapareció el entro a la habitación.

Lucy que hacia esa mujer aquí –Solo me ayudaba Pet. Dime qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme – ¡A si! es que creo saber por qué Susan no vino con nosotros –Lucy se volteo un poco mirando a la ventana y dándole la espalda a Peter, girando un poco los ojos y pensando "Otra vez Susan" –Y según tu ¿por qué no vino Susan? –Pero antes de que Peter respondiera, miro que algo brillaba en la cama de Lucy, se acerco y lo vio un poco asustado – ¡El cristal del Sol radiante del sur!, ¿Qué haces con este cristal Lucy?, ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –Tomando del brazo a Lucy un tanto rudo –Peter, me lastimas –Perdona Lu, pero esto es importante, dime ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –Aquí estaba en mi cama anoche que vine –Entonces fue Caspian. El debe saber – ¿Pero, por que te preocupa tanto? –No lo vez Lucy, una vez Aslan me pidió guardarlas, espera vamos con Caspian el debe saber algo.

-Peter aun la tenia tomado del brazo, la llevo hasta abajo en el recibidor, donde se topo con Edmund –Ed ¿y Caspian? ¿Lo has visto? –Sí. Debe estar en el comedor puesto que ya sirvieron el desayuno –bien vamos por el –Peter espera me lastimas –Lucy le decía a Peter, pero el aun estaba enfadado era muy peligroso que un cristal este fuera del cofre-¿Que sucede Pet? ¿Pasa algo malo? –Espera un segundo ed.

Peter junto con sus hermanos llego hasta el comedor, donde como había dicho Edmund antes se encontraba Caspian listo y dispuesto a tomar su desayuno, pero se sorprendió al ver que Peter venia con Lucy aun en pijamas y Ed venía de tras suyo, Caspian pensó…

"O no seguramente Lucy le conto que la bese a la fuerza, Pero solo fue una confusión, ¿cómo se lo voy a explicar?"

-Caspian –Peter se dirigió al rey – ¿Que sucede Peter? , ¿Por qué estas enojado? -Necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante, pero en privado, donde nadie pueda oírnos –Caspian se sorprendió aun mas, estaba un tanto asustado, pero no desvarió –Bien sígueme vamos a la biblioteca, ahí nadie nos molestara .

-Llegaron a la biblioteca los cuatro, puesto que era importante para todos ellos la seguridad de Narnia y solo ellos podrían protegerla. Entonces Peter empezó

-Caspian tu habías visto esto antes –Sacando el cristal de la bolsa de su pantalón –No, Peter, jamás lo había visto pero es hermoso ¿Qué es? –Caspian miraba el cristal con ojos de entusiasmo el cristal brillaba demasiado al chocar con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y a la vez transparente y tenía la forma de un sol – ¿Entonces tu nunca lo habías visto?- Peter se dirigió a Caspian y luego a Lucy –Lucy segura que ahí lo encontraste –Me estás diciendo mentirosa –No Lu, es solo que ,si Caspian nunca lo había visto y tu lo encontraste en tu cama así nada mas entonces alguien más los encontró…

-¿Encontró?, ¿qué cosa Pet? –Edmundo pregunto

-Ed, no estás escuchando. Este es el cristal del radiante sol del sur, entiendes – ¿Y eso que Pet?- Edmund pregunto –Es cierto es solo un cristal, cual es la novedad Peter. Vamos, realmente en mi vida había visto ese cristal, porque te exaltas –Caspian también cuestiono a Peter, mientras Lucy solo los miraba pero también pregunto puesto que no sabía que había sucedido y porque se había enfadado tanto Peter por ese cristal – ¿Peter que sucede con ese cristal?, -Sabia que existían tres mas pero no sabía cuál era el gran secreto.

-Claro, ustedes no lo saben, puesto que Aslan me los encomendó a mi por ser el mayor y el sumo monarca. Pero creo que es tiempo de que lo sepan

-¿Qué cosa Pet? –Edmund pregunto

-Bueno les contare la historia que me conto Aslan en aquella ocasión.

Cuando Narnia fue creado también se crearon cuatro cristales, cada uno protegería a los hijos de Eva y a los hijos de Adán, que algún día llegarían para reinar este mundo y para aguardar la paz y protegerlo de todo mal, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando la bruja blanca llego y mantuvo a Aslan lejos por más de 100 años por lo que el protegió esos cristales, la bruja jamás se entero de la existencia de ellos.

-Los tres reyes ahí presentes, escuchaban con atención la historia que Peter les contaba…

-Entonces cuando nosotros subimos al trono Aslan me los presento y creo que ustedes también en algún momento los vieron.

-Si es verdad, recuerdo que Aslan nos los mostro en una sola ocasión.

-así es Ed, pero creo que Aslan sabía que volveríamos a nuestro mundo por lo que un día, ¿recuerdas Lu la vez que vimos a Aslan por última vez?, era la época de la fiesta de las moras –Si me acuerdo Peter – Bien, en esa época Aslan me hablo y se dirigió con migo a el salón principal de cair paravel y me explico…

-"¿Peter, aun tienes los cristales que te encomendé? –Si Aslan, aun los tengo –Bien hijo, déjame contarte la historia de los cristales. Estos cristales fueron creados cuando se creó Narnia, se crearon para protegerlos a ustedes y cada uno de los lugares que ustedes representan, por eso son cuatro, el primero el del océano del oriente que está encargado de cuidar de los mares y de proteger a la valiente Lucy, el segundo, Bosque del occidente y se creó para proteger a los bosques verdes y al justo Edmund, el tercero, el radiante sol del sur que protege los astros que nos dan luz tanto de día como de noche y protegen a la benévola Susan y el ultimo y no por eso menos importante, el cristal del claro cielo del norte que protege todo lo que hay tanto en los cielos y que vigila lo que hay en la tierra y te protege a ti Peter el magnífico, pero eso no es todo lo que debes saber de ellos, estos cristales son la base de Narnia y deben estar juntos para que la armonía de los elementos puedan fluir libremente si llegasen a caer en manos equivocadas podría ocasionar grandes catástrofes. Hijo mío, pueden desbalancear el mundo y su poder puede causar muchas desgracias a Narnia si el que las posea sabe cómo utilizar su poder para el mal, por eso solamente tú y yo conocemos de su existencia –Pero mis hermanos también los han visto, -Si pero ellos solo los han visto una vez y jamás le tomaron importancia, puesto que para ellos es un cristal mas y aun son jóvenes para entender. Ellos nunca sabrán donde los esconderemos y así nadie podrá jamás poseerlos – ¿Como dices?, ¿los esconderemos? –Así es, esa es la única forma que tenemos de proteger Narnia- En el castillo estará seguro Aslan –No lo creo hijo mío, si alguien se enterase del poder de estos cristales, lo más seguro es que busque en el castillo, creo que lo mejor será esconderlos en el bosque, en lo mas profundo del bosque "

-Así que Aslan y yo lo escondimos en un cofre sellado con el símbolo del león y cerrado con la más pura de la magia de Aslan.

-Entonces, si ese cristal que tienes, estaba junto a los otros tres, eso quiere decir que alguien más los encontró –Caspian hablo con cara de preocupación –Así es Caspian ¿pero quién? –No sabía lo importante que era ese cristal Peter discúlpame –No Lu, no es culpa tuya, tu no sabias nada, pero lo que ahora debemos hacer es buscar el lugar donde estaban escondidos y ver que sucedió, buscar los otros 3 y volverlos a guardar en un lugar seguro, Narnia puede estar en peligro-Peter le contesto a Lucy animándola –Narnia y también ustedes se supone que cada cristal protege a uno de ustedes- Caspian también ya estaba preocupado –Que esperamos, vamos al bosque a ver el lugar donde lo guardaste Pet – Edmund sugirió a su hermano –Bien vamos yo voy con ustedes –Caspian también se apunto, pero Lucy no dijo nada…

-¿Peter quieres que me quede con el otro cristal? mientras ustedes van a buscar los otros, yo cuidare de este –Esta bien Lu, mejor será que lo cuides bien recuerda que es el de Susan –Si lose

-Los tres reyes, ni siquiera tomaron sus alimentos y salieron en busca de esos cristales

Lucy salió corriendo de la biblioteca con el cristal en su mano y se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y volvió a salir corriendo en busca de camry corrió por la cocina, el comedor, el jardín hasta llegar a los establos donde ella se encontraba hablando con kaul, pero Lucy entro corriendo y gritando el nombre de camry por lo que no escucho lo que ellos decían, porque enseguida callaron…

-¡Camry!

-Es Lucy , vete ya kaul ve a hacer algo útil – kaul salió corriendo del lugar mientras camry salía de entre las caballerizas, -Dígame su majestad –Camry, mis hermanos ya no están, salieron junto con el rey Caspian, a sí que ya nadie nos molestara –Pero, se puede saber a dónde fueron, -A, no lo sé muy bien, no importa - Si importa por que si llegan podrían descubrirnos y nadie acepta a los hechiceros mi reina , temo por mi y si me mandan a la orca por esto –No camry te prometo que nadie lo sabrá por favor, has que me quieran, hazme hermosa, como Susan pero siendo yo misma por favor –Lucy le rogaba a camrylos, quien se hacía del rogar ,asiéndose la mártir –¿Mi reina usted promete que nadie se enterara? –Nadie, lo prometo –De repente Lucy escucho una vos que le hablaba, pero parecía que solo ella lo escucho – ¡Lucy! –"Aslan"- en su mente pensó que era el gran león pero no hizo mucho caso, ella solo quería que la quisieran y ser bella, pero lo que no sedaba cuenta es que todos la querían tanto e igual que a Susan y que también era bella, pero solo quería ser como su hermana.

-Mi reina lo haré por usted… ¿tiene el cristal? –Si aquí esta y también mi cinta –Muy bien –ahora parece aquí.

Camry hizo un circulo en la paja que había en el establo con agua que había una cubeta , que serbia para darle a los caballos, mojo el circulo mientras los dos objetos, tanto el cristal como la cinta de Lucy las puso en las manos de la chica, quien cerro los ojos , mientras la bruja pronunciaba un conjuro, Lucy sentía que un viento fuerte le hacía mover los cabellos y la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto solo pensaba en "Perdóname Aslan" , de pronto sintió una luz que entraba por un orificio del establo, el sol radiante entro e ilumino el cristal , después de un rato y de que camry termino de pronunciar el hechizo, la luz desapareció y Lucy callo hincada, con los ojos aun cerrados, los que abrió poco a poco asustada pensando " ¿habrán cambiado las cosas?, ¿seré hermosa?"

-Mi reina se encuentra bien –Si estoy bien –Se ve usted radiante como el sol.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, está un poco corto por qué no me gusta mucho que se extiendan mucho los capítulos, pronto vendrá lo mejor de la historia, Lucy al fin será hermosa y alguien más será tentado por la magia de Camrylos y el humo verde, Kaul empezara a hacer de las suyas queriendo ganarse la confianza de los reyes jajajaj… espero me dejen algún Review por fis y mil gracias por leer la historia…


	4. Me acuerdo de ti

Hola, saludos, disculpen la tardanza, sucede que he tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido actualizar, pero aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, , entrando a lo que nos interesa, quiero comentarles que he leído sus Reviews y he tomado en consideración, sus comentarios, espero que así como está ahora el fic si sea un poco mas entendible ustedes me dirán luego si me quedo bien. Me preguntaban si el fic era un Lucy Caspian o un Caspian Susan, bueno la verdad y siendo sincera pensaba hacer un triangulo jejeje, pero aun no tenia bien definida la pareja final pero tomando en cuenta sus comentarios creo que ya busque a la pareja de este fic y solo porque ustedes lo pidieron será…. Está bien…. ¡Un Caspian Lucy¡, también quería comentarles que el sumary tal vez no sea muy bueno, si lo admito es que me cuesta un poco de trabajo resumir toda la historia en un pedacito de unas cuantas líneas, disculpen tratare de buscarle algo bueno al sumary… bueno dejando estos puntos claros pasemos a la historia… por cierto si ven algo de Susan y Caspian, tranquilos es la primera pareja y todos vimos la peli, si se que en el libro no pasa pero en la peli si por eso hago algunas referencias a esta pareja pero no dejen de leer por que se pondrá interesante

-Los tres reyes salen en busca de los cristales, pero un incidente en la ciudad, hace que uno de ellos se gane cada vez más la confianza del rey, sin considerar que todo esto le puede traer graves consecuencias. El recuerdo de un ser amado hace entristecer al rey Caspian pero también le hace darse cuenta que al fin su corazón roto a sanado y que está listo para empezar desde cero, con un nuevo amor…

Me acuerdo de ti

Seis horas antes…

-Caspian, no podemos ir solos, es importante llevar con nosotros a tus súbditos más leales…

-¿Como Rep, Peter?…

-Así es Ed, como Rep y vendeval.

-Bien Peter, concuerdo contigo, ahora mismo hablare con ellos, se que juraran respetar lo que es de Aslan

–Bien, entonces prepararemos todo para partir enseguida –Contesto Peter, ansioso por salir de una buena vez en busca del lugar donde había guardado los cristales.

-Mi señor, he atrapado a unos hombres que intentaban robar una tienda, ¿qué haremos con ellos?

– ¿Robar dices, Kaul? ¿Dime, donde estaba Drinian? Se supone que el debería estar vigilando la ciudad el día de hoy –Su majestad Drinian no se encontraba, pero yo he logrado proteger la ciudad, de esos vándalos –Kaul, gracias as demostrado ser leal a mi…

-Kaul trataba de envolver al Rey con sus supuestas buenas acciones, quería que Caspian lo considerara como a uno de sus súbditos más leales, aunque para los demás como Ripichep, Drinian y Cornelius, no era nada más que un embaucador con suerte, había logrado entrar al castillo y ganarse la confianza de Caspian.

-Su majestad, perdóneme, tuve un percance en otro lado de la ciudad y no me di cuenta de esos delincuentes

–Drianian, perdóname pero es tu deber cuidar la ciudad, si no puedes solo entonces necesitaras a alguien más que te ayude –Caspian estaba muy enojado por lo acontecido en la ciudad, casi nunca se escuchaba de rateros o vándalos, Drinian sabia cuidar muy bien de esa parte del reino.

-Sé que no puedes solo pero por ello es necesario que haya alguien más contigo, y creo que la persona más indicada para ello es Kaul -prosiguió Caspian un poco más calmado

-¿Pero? –Drinian no quería, pero debía hacerle caso el rey.

– No Drinian, no hay pero, es una orden y además necesito que reúnas a mis súbditos más leales – Drinian estaba molesto por lo que había pasado en la ciudad pero algo le asía creer que en todo ese lio había estado kaul metido.

Unos momentos más tarde, Drinian había llevado hasta el salón principal a Ripichep, Vendeval, Trumpkin caza trufas y el profesor Cornelius.

-Gracias Drinian, por favor, ¿podrías llamar a Kaul? – ¿Pero su majestad, el no es de confianza? –Te equivocas, Kaul ha demostrado ser de confianza, por favor has lo venir –Peter y Edmund solo veían lo que Caspian hacia, ellos no conocían a varias de las personas que estaban ahí, pero al resto si y de verdad que si los consideraban de confianza, entonces, Edmund hablo.

-¿Caspian, hace cuanto que conoces al tal kaul?

–¿Disculpa?, ¿Ed tu también vas a cuestionar lo que hago?

–no, solo que…

–Olvida lo Ed, el sabe lo que hace

– ¿pero Pet?

-Vámonos ya Caspian

– bien vamos ya Peter, profesor usted encárguese del castillo junto con cazatrufas,

-Como usted diga majestad –Cornelius, también desconfiaba de Kaul desde el primer día que lo vio, y más con su misteriosa hermana, pero no podía revelarse al rey tenía que acatar las órdenes.

-Es hora, vámonos –apuro Peter a los presentes

6 horas después:

-Aquí no hay nada Peter, ¿estás seguro que este era el lugar? –Caspian no estaba tan seguro de que Peter se acordara de donde escondió el cofre

–Claro que si… claro que el bosque ya no esta tan interno como antes -Peter también estaba algo confundido, pero no podía demostrar duda.

–Tú dijiste que estaba en una cueva

–Si Ed, ¿pero cuántos años han pasado?, cientos así que imagina lo mucho que ha cambiado la tierra -Peter contesto muy seguro de sí.

–Y gracias que no ha llegado la civilización majestad –Ripichep contesto y Peter solo sonrió, mientras kaul miraba, el sabia que en ese mismo lugar habían encontrado aquel cofre.

–Mira Pet, en este lugar parece que la tierra fue removida –Caspian observaba la tierra del piso, que parecía que habían vuelto a rellenar un pedazo del piso.

–Sí, pero creo que pudo haber sido un poco más adelante donde las guardamos

–Ves ni tú mismo te acuerdas -Edmund cuestionaba a su hermano

–Ya basta Ed, yo sé donde lo guardamos –Pero no está Peter date cuenta -Pues entonces buscaremos en este lugar hasta cerciorarnos de que no esté

–Bien entonces, porque no nos dividimos en grupos de dos, Rep tu puedes ir con Caspian, Vendeval con Peter, trumpikin puede venir con migo y kaul y Drinian pueden ir juntos –Edmund quiso sugerir algo pero alguien más le contesto…

–Lo siento majestad pero creo que esa orden lo debe dar el rey Caspian o el rey Peter, usted es a un joven para esas atribuciones –Le contesto Drinian a Edmund, quien por ni un motivo quería ir acompañado de kaul, mientras que Caspian y Peter solo se miraban un poco incómodos, Edmund solo asintió y dijo

–Está bien lo siento –Bien pues vamos a dividirnos y a buscar los cristales… -Contesto Caspian rompiendo de una vez tan incomodo momento

Mientras tanto en el castillo…

–Se ve radiante su majestad –Aunque Lucy no había cambiado de forma, ella seguía igualita pero al acercarse a un baldé de agua, pudo notar según ella que se veía hermosa

–¡Soy hermosa!

–Mas que eso su majestad, ¿lo ve?, ahora es más bella que su hermana, para conservar esa forma, usted debe encontrar al ser amado –Camrylos sabía que Lucy sentía algo por Caspian, se le hizo mas fácil inducir a Lucy a acercarse aun mas a Caspian. Mas sin embargo Lucy rápidamente salió del encanto cuando se acordó de el cristal, Peter le había encargado cuidarlo

– ¿El cristal?, ¿Dónde está, el cristal?, ¿el cristal de Susan? , Peter me pidió que lo cuidara

– ¡Ho! lo lamento, su alteza, pero tanto el cristal como su cinta de cabello han desaparecido, por eso era necesario algún objeto, era para el conjuro, pero lamento decirle que no volverá a ver el cristal… -Lucy la miro con ojos muy abiertos y pensando

"realmente valía la pena exponer a Narnia por una tontería" -ella no sabía qué hacer, Peter se iba a enfadar aun que realmente Lucy no sabía que tan importante era ese cristal

-¿Que he hecho? , -Lucy puso sus manos en su cara con mucha angustia salió corriendo del establo, mientras la bruja camrylos solo sonrió y se inclino un poco buscando entre la paja el cristal, que había escondido con un pie antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta, solo levanto el cristal mas la cinta de cabello de Lucy quedo ahí tapada con un poco de paja.

Un día y medio casi tardaron para que los reyes regresaran, solo que estaban peor de cómo se fueron teniendo más dudas que respuestas, llegaron al castillo estaban cansados, pero con un gran pendiente, debían buscar cuanto antes los cristales

-Entonces ahora tenemos que encontrar los cristales, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo los encontraremos? –Caspian cuestionaba a Peter

–No, no lose Caspian, pero seguramente Lucy podrá ayudarnos

– ¿Lucy, como crees que ella nos va a ayudar Pet? –Edmund le preguntaba también a Peter un poco confundido por la idea de su hermano…

–Bueno es muy fácil, ella puede buscar a Aslan, estoy seguro que sabrá cómo hacer para encontrarlos

–Tienes razón – Edmund entendió lo que Peter intentaba hace. De repente unos pasos se escucharon

–¡Peter, Edmund Caspian al fin regresaron! –Era Lucy que muy efusiva llego a abrazar a Peter, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa

-¿Que sucedió Peter, encontraron los cristales? -pregunto Lucy entusiasmada, pero la sonrisa de Peter desapareció al contestarle a su hermanita

–No Lu , no encontramos nada, solo tenemos el cristal de Susan, que tu cuidaras hasta que encontremos los demás –La cara de Lucy cambio un poco, pero no tenía pensado contarle aun nada a Peter , aun no estaba preparada, ella creía que tal vez si encontraran los demás cristales, el de Susan no importaría

–Si Pet, yo la cuidare.

-¿Te cambiaste el peinado?- pregunto Caspian a Lucy, la noto un tanto extraña

–Mmm, No, ¿porque la pregunta?

–no lo sé, te noto algo diferente

–No nada –Edmund alzo una ceja y se despidió de ellos estaba muy cansado y un tanto enfadado porque sentía que lo trataban como un niño, parecía que lo que él decía no importaba, solo pudo decir…

–Bueno yo me voy a dormir, avisen me a la hora de la cena

–Bien Ed descansa, yo también me voy a dar un baño y a cambiarme de ropa, tal vez me duerma un rato también, nos vemos Lu, Caspian –Peter también se despidió de Lucy y Caspian estaban muy cansados habían cabalgado y buscado los cristales sin descanso, mientras Caspian y Lucy se quedaron en el salón

–Lucy creo que yo también me voy a descansar, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente

– ¿Una plática dices?

–Así es, espero que podamos hablar pronto, nos vemos más tarde - Caspian se despidió, dejando a una Lucy un tanto atónita pero entusiasmada.

Llego a su habitación y se tiro en la cama dando un profundo –Uff, estoy muerto, "Susan, te extraño tanto, pero sin embargo, no sé qué es lo que estoy en pesando a sentir por tu hermana, quiero hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, tal vez pueda arreglar mi confusión hablando con ella, Lucy, que me sucede contigo porque siento esto"

–Caspian se quedo dormido, y después de un muy buen reparador sueño de casi cinco horas se levanto y tomo una ducha, decidió tomar su cena en su habitación, puesto que aun estaba cansado, se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando hacia el horizonte a un que ya era de noche lo único que podía ver eran las luces de las casas de la ciudad que estaba un poco después del castillo…

– "¿Que es lo que paso contigo?, ¿realmente me has dejado de querer, como dijo Lucy?, ¿crees que solo fui un juego de niños, no?, ¿por qué?,… ¿por qué? si yo… aun me acuerdo de ti –La cabeza de Caspian estaba llena de dudas aun esa noche casi no pudo dormir, además de que había dormido mucho en la tarde, también los pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz.

-¿Kaul has hecho lo que te encargue?

-Si Cam, fíjate que el lugar que me comentaste quedo de maravilla con un poco de tu magia ese pequeño arrollo quedo como el paraíso.

-Muy bien, ahora solo tienes que llevar al rey Caspian a ese lugar

–Por su puesto Cam

– ¿Qué lugar? –Una persona los oía sin querer, ya que estaba buscando a kaul, era Vendeval, le pareció extraño la actitud de esos dos así que decidió preguntar

–¿Señor, Vendeval? a… es un lugar que el rey me había pedido que buscara, así que…

-Así que El rey te busca, no le hagas esperar

–Si ya voy… - Vendeval ni siquiera dejo que Kaul terminara la frase tampoco a él le agradaban esos dos, mas sin embargo, Camrylos supo en ese momento que los súbditos de Caspian serian un gran obstáculo y algo se le ocurriría para quitarlos de en medio.

-¿Rey Caspian, me buscaba?

–Si kaul, necesito que vallas con vendeval a Garsen, hay un problema y necesito que ustedes lo resuelva por favor

–Claro su majestad, solo quería mostrarle algo que seguro lo impresionara

–¿Qué es?

–venga con migo

–Bien vamos, por favor vendeval prepara todo para que partan, regreso enseguida

–Si señor –Vendeval estaba escuchando todo lo que kaul le decía a Caspian, que por cierto no coincidía con lo que le había contado antes.

Kaul llevo a Caspian a un lindo lugar cerca de un riachuelo de agua muy clara, habían muchos árboles frutales que rodeaban el riachuelo, también habían muchas flores blancas y pasto

– ¿Qué le parece este lugar mi señor?

–No sabía que había un lugar tan bonito en Narnia

–Es un buen lugar para tomarse un descanso o para compartir algún momento con alguien mas –Kaul miro al rey con ojos de sarcasmo, pero Caspian estaba embrujado con ese lugar y en su mente paso "Lucy"

–Si es muy lindo pero, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer vámonos…

–Kaul partió con vendeval mientras Caspian se quedo en el castillo, caminaba por el gran salón, pensando en los problemas que tenían y claro en Susan y en Lucy, cuando una voz muy suave lo saco de sus pensamientos

– ¿Se puede? –Caspian alzo la mirada un tanto asustado no se esperaba tal visita y tan temprano

–Lucy, buen día

–buenos días Caspian, ¿querías hablar con migo?

–A , si Lu, pero aun no he preparado mi parlamento –Sonrió un poco por la tontería que acababa de decir

– ¿Tu parlamento? jaja, de que hablas, estoy lista, anda vamos a hablar

–Esta bien Lucy pero aquí no, no quiero que tus hermanos escuchen

–Está bien, ¿qué sugieres? –Bueno, sugiero que me acompañes a un lugar que conocí hoy, te va a encantar te lo aseguro –Bueno pues que esperamos.

-Caspian decidió llevar a Lucy al lugar donde kaul le había mostrado, en dos caballos se dirigieron hasta ese lugar.

-¡Que hermoso está, este lugar Caspian!

-¿Verdad que si? yo también cuando lo vi pensé que estaba en el paraíso… -Lucy lo miro con una tierna sonrisa, el parecía un niño pequeño emocionado por el hecho de que ella disfrutase también del lugar

–Lucy quería pedirte disculpas, por lo de la otra noche

–Lo de la otra noche, no te preocupes, fue una confusión, tú pensaste que yo era…

–Lucy no termino de decir la última palabra por que él le tapo la boca con un dedo, ella se asusto un poco pero él le dijo

–No, no lo digas es verdad lo que creí, pero a quien bese fue a ti y debo decirte que me gusto, me gusto mucho –Lucy lo miraba y le sonreía, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que ese lindo lugar en donde se encontraban esta hecho por la magia de Camrylos, y ahí se respiraba el aire maligno del humo verde

–Caspian es verdad lo que dices

–Si

– El se acerco a ella besándola muy suavemente, el humo verde pasaba por los pies de ambos sin que pudieran darse cuenta, él le tomo la cara para besarla mejor y con su otra mano le tomo la cintura acercando el cuerpo de Lucy al de él, lo que le hizo sentirse extraño, sentir el cuerpo de Lucy cerca del suyo tan suave y tan delicado le hacía sentir que quería mas no solo un beso sino mas, Lucy también sentía lo mismo quería que la besara toda que le arrancara la ropa ahí mismo y la hiciera suya por completo , pero ella, aun conservaba la cordura que la caracterizaba

–Basta Caspian, por favor, tú quieres a s…

–No, Lucy tu no entiendes, estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti, entiendes no sé que es, pero me hace querer estar contigo y solo contigo, creo que me he enamorado de ti…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo, espero sus Reviews, ya empezarán a hacer de las suyas Camrylos y Kaul en el siguiente cap. Espero que me dejen algún Reviews, por fa y me digan si les está gustando la historia, y si quedo bien este Cap. ¿creen que ya esta mas entendible le Fic? , acepto sugerencias, no me molestan en absoluto siempre y cuando sea todo muy constructivo y nada destructivo, todo para mejorar es bueno, y si es para que ustedes se sientan cómodos, mejor, saluditos y Gracias por leer el Fic… no Olviden sus Reviews….


	5. Pesadillas Part 1

Hola, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo, hoy día de mi cumple, les traigo este ejemplar, disculpen la tardanza pero, no lograba concretar la idea del fic hasta que poco a poco las partes las fui amoldando hasta que quedo este cap. Que por cierto tiene parte dos, porque aun faltan más cosas que hay en la cabeza de los reyes q no han salido a flote, espero les agrade este capítulo.

Sumary: Caspian le declara su amor a Lucy, mientras ella lo acepta pero con una condición. Edmund se desespera por la forma en que lo tratan como a un niño. Un accidente deja fuera de juego a Peter y Lucy cae en un profundo sueño, ¿como la despertaran?, mientras Camrylos y Kaul se encargan de desaparecer a cada uno de los súbditos de Caspian

Ya se el resumen no es muy bueno pero la historia si =)

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de c s Lewis.

Pesadillas

-Te amo Lucy, entiéndelo, es todo

-Demuéstralo, no menciones mas el nombre de mi hermana, no, mejor aun, nunca más vuelvas a mencionar a mi hermana, ni siquiera la pienses y entonces te creeré.

-¿Que dices?...

-Caspian lo pensó un momento, pero reacciono…

-Si, si eso es lo que quieres, nunca más pensare en tu hermana y mucho menos mencionare su nombre, nunca más…

-con una mirada de determinación miro a Lucy y le tomo la mano diciendo…

-Te prometo Lucy que de ahora en adelante solo existirás tu en mi vida –ella lo miro, le sonrío y le dio un beso en los labios, beso que el recibió con agrado y con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Creo en ti Caspian, confío en ti, te quiero, muchísimo

-Y yo a ti, por eso e decidido regalarte este hermoso lugar. Es todo tuyo

-¿De verdad? es muy bonito, muchas gracias Caspian es hermoso

-Caspian le tomo de la mano y la acerco al riachuelo de agua cristalina, alrededor habían pequeñas flores, rodeadas del humo verde que aun que ellos no lo veían ahí estaba , haciéndoles ver un lugar hermoso cuando en realidad no era mas que un pantano lleno de plantas, llenas de espinos , Lucy se acerco y tomo una pequeña flor blanca que nació en la orilla del riachuelo , pero al arrancarla del suelo enseguida la soltó por que sintió un pinchazo en su dedo, Caspian la vio y pregunto

-¿Lucy?, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada solo me pinche un dedo, estoy bien…

-Déjame ver -Caspian observo el dedo de Lucy, no encontró nada de espina, solo pensó que fue un pequeño corte que seguramente se había echo

-Lu, creo que solo fue un corte pequeño no veo ni una astilla

-creo que si, gracias, déjalo así - ella le sonrío

-En el castillo se encontraba Peter platicando con Edmund, cuando alguien, entro corriendo de repente muy agitado, era el pequeño Ripichip

-su majestad, Peter…

-¿Rip, que sucede?

-Algo malo ha sucedido, venia del bosque después de visitar a los enanos cuando me encuentro en el camino a vendeval tirado en el suelo, lleno de cortes en todo el cuerpo,

-Que dices ripichip, vamos llévanos hacia ese lugar…

-Los dos reyes acompañados del ratón salieron del castillo en dos caballos rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba vendeval

3 horas antes:

-El rey Caspian había encargado a vendeval y a kaul que fueran a calormen, por unos asuntos del rey pero entre ellos había un traidor. Kaul y camrylos querían sacar del juego a los súbditos del rey y la primera victima era vendeval.

-Este es el camino kual…

-Pero si tomamos este, llegaremos más rápido vendeval

-Recuerda que a veces el camino más corto tiene más obstáculos…

-Ya se, pero este no, vamos, que no tenemos tiempo, el rey nos necesita pronto en el castillo de nuevo

-Bien, vamos por ese camino

-Vendeval no estaba muy convencido, pero sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión a kaul, por lo que decidió seguirlo, sin saber que le tenía preparado una trampa.

-vendeval¡ cuidado¡ -Kaul empujo a vendeval, cuando vio que aquellos pájaros negros que los atacaron una vez aparecieron de pronto en el camino que kaul eligió, pero solo era la trampa que tenia kaul para poder escabullirse de entre los pájaros que eran muchos y que atacaban a vendeval , el se defendía lo mas que pudo pero, las aves eran demasiadas, las cuales le hicieron mucho daño en todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo inconciente, mientras kaul lo miraba nada mas y salió corriendo con su caballo dejando a vendeval herido, creyó que estaba muerto pero no era así...

3 horas después:

-Peter ahí esta –Edmund apuntaba a alguien que estaba en el piso que efectivamente si era vendeval.

-Ahí esta, si es el, rey Edmund -Edmund miro a ripichip, asintiendo con la cabeza, Peter se bajo rápidamente del caballo hacia vendeval, estaba asustado, creyó que estaba muerto

-¡Edmund quédate ahí, no te bajes del caballo entendido! –Edmund se enojo un poco por la actitud de Peter

-¡Oye no, soy un bebe! – ¡Ed hazme caso!… ¿Vendeval me escuchas?

-Peter llego a lado de vendeval y trato de ayudarlo a levantarse, estaba muy herido, pero afortunadamente aun estaba con vida y con mucho trabajo pudo responder al cuestionamiento de Peter.

-¿Vendeval estas bien? ¿Que sucedió?

-Rey Peter… fueron las aves negras,… Kaul estaba aquí…

-¿Y donde esta el ahora?

-no lo se mi señor

-Tranquilo, volveremos al castillo, necesitas que te curen las heridas y descansar un poco,

-Peter ayudaba a vendeval a ponerse de pie, cuando observo que su hermano bajaba del caballo, el sabia que el lugar era peligroso, por ello no quería que Edmund se bajara, puesto que si ocurría algo podría salir corriendo. Peter era demasiado protector con sus hermanos, pero Edmund ya no era un niño y no le gustaba que le trataran como tal.

-¿Edmund que estas haciendo? regresa a tu caballo

-¡Ya basta Pet no soy un niño, necesitas que te ayude con vendeval!

-Mientras Peter observaba a su hermano acercarse, un ave apareció derepente detrás de Peter, quien aun se encontraba auxiliando a vendaval, pero no se dio cuenta de la criatura a su espalda y con una de sus garras lastimo al Rey haciendo lo gritar de dolor

-¡Aaaaaa¡

-Peter- ripichip salió corriendo con su espada y se abalanzo sobre la criatura, pero Peter se repuso y con su espada dividió en dos al ave.

-¿Peter estas bien? –Edmund pregunto un poco asustado

-Si estoy bien –La ropa de Peter estaba partida a la mitad pero aun tenía mucha fuerza para ayudar a vendeval,

-Te dije que no te bajaras Ed.

-Ya basta, vamos al castillo tu y vendeval necesitan curase las heridas.

-Los cuatro regresaban al castillo mientras Edmund y Peter discutían, ripichip solo escuchaba al igual que vendeval

-¿ves lo que sucede cuando no haces caso Edmund?

-No fue mi culpa que te atacaran

-Si no me hubieras distraído, nada hubiera pasado pudimos haber muerto.

-Eres muy exagerado.

-Entiende ed soy tu hermano mayor y mi deber es cuidar de ti y de las chicas.

-No, ese no es tu deber, que tu quieras hacerlo es otra cosa, nosotros ya no somos niños, hemos peleado en guerras igual que tu.

-Mis señores por favor, ya no discutan más, Peter tú estás herido y vendeval también, ya hablaran luego, ahora lo importante es llegar al castillo

-Ripichip hablo muy sabiamente, tratando de tranquilizar a los dos hermanos

Después de andar un buen rato llegaron al castillo, sin mencionar mas lo sucedido, en la entrada principal se encontraba Camrylos, y unas driadas esperando a los reyes y a sus acompañantes…

-¿Rey Peter, que sucedió? ¿Y mi hermano? –Camrylos preguntaba como si no supiera nada

-No lose Camry, pero ahora por favor ayuden a vendeval

-Los ojos de Camrylos se quedaron un poco abiertos al ver que vendeval seguía con vida

-¿El, esta bien? –Ella pregunto un tanto desconcertada, no pudo creer que fallara kaul

-Muy herido, pero creo que se repondrá –Contesto Peter, que al pasar delante de Camry ella miro la espalda de Peter llena de sangre,

-¿Rey Peter, que le sucedió?, déjeme ayudarle -Peter bajo del caballo y ella lo ayudo a que se apoyara en sus hombros para así encaminarlo a su habitación, mientras Edmund miraba como ambos desaparecían, el parecía un poco celoso, la chica era hermosa, eso nadie lo dudaba, pero no sabían lo que había debajo de ese caparazón tan hermoso.

Al llegar a la habitación de Peter, ella lo recostó en la cama boca abajo y le quito la camisa rota…

-Ahora regreso, no se mueva, voy por toallas, agua caliente y unas cuantas yerbas

-Si, no me moveré…

-Ella salió de la habitación pero antes de ir por las cosas decidió entrar antes a la habitación de Edmund, ahí estaba la cama, una mesita, el armario y una vitrina donde guardaba algunas espadas, su escudo con el símbolo del león y su lámpara, ella se acerco a la vitrina y saco de entre la bolsa que tenia su vestido un cristal azul, el cual coloco en aquella vitrina, esperando que Edmund la viera.

Ella salió ahora de la habitación de Edmund, y camino por el pasillo topándose con el Justo mas adelante.

-¿Como esta Pet?

-Ho, hola, Edmund, el esta bien ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, solo que no me siento muy bien,

-¿Por que?

-Porque siento que fue mi culpa lo que le sucedió a Peter…

-Ho, no mi querido Edmund, no fue tu culpa solo paso y ya

-No Camry, si le hubiera echo caso no estaría herido

-Edmund, por favor, no te martirices, mejor ve a descansar

-¿Pero? –Camry se estaba alejando un poco de Edmond yendo a la cocina, pero ed la jalo del brazo y la acerco un poco a el, ella lo miro y estuvo a punto de besarlo pero alguien venia en el pasillo que los izo separarse…

-¿Rey Edmund y el rey Peter? –Era Drinian

-En su habitación, será mejor no molestarlo esta un poco herido

-¿Cómo dice?, el rey Caspian acaba de llegar con su hermana, esta ardiendo en fiebre

-¿Que dices Drinian? ¿Que sucedió?

-No lo se…

-Edmund, salió corriendo, hacia donde le dirigió Drinian, mientras Camry, solo observaba, e iba a la cocina. Edmund llego hasta donde estaba Caspian

Momentos antes:

-Caspian llego al castillo y entre sus brazos tenia a Lucy, llego desesperado por que ella ardía en fiebre.

-¿Su majestad que sucede?

-¿Drinian donde esta Peter y Edmund? No se que fue lo que sucedió estábamos bien, pero derepente ella empezó a tener fiebre…

-Llévela a su habitación, mientras voy por sus hermanos y por alguna driada...

Ahora:

-¿Caspian que le sucedió a Lucy?

-No lo se Ed, estábamos platicando, en el bosque en un lugar muy lindo al que kaul me mostro y derepente ella dejo de hablar y callo al suelo y me asusto un poco la tome en brazos y solo sentía como estaba subiendo su temperatura mas y mas…

-Que extraño. ¿Lucy me escuchas? ¿estas bien? –Edmund pensaba, y le hablaba a Lucy mientras una driada entro a la habitación de Ella y le ponía paños en su cabeza.

-¿Podrían salir un momento reyes? –La criada les pidió que salieran para que pudiera bajarle la temperatura a Lucy y cambiarle la ropa por alguna más fresca.

-Si, ¿ella estará bien Abi?

-Si su majestad ella estará bien, vallan a descansar y yo me quedare con ella, cualquier cosa iré a visarles a ustedes,

-Muchas gracias, vamos Caspian hay que descansar y tengo algo que contarte

-¿Qué cosa Ed?

-Bueno lo que sucede es que vendeval tubo un accidente, y Peter y yo fuimos por el, pero también Pet salió lastimado.

-¿Qué?, no puedo creer todo lo que a sucedido en mi ausencia,

-Sí, ya ves, las cosas no han estado bien y por cierto tampoco he visto a el profesor Cornelius

-¿y kaul?, El estaba con vendaval, ¿que le habrá sucedido?

-No lo se Caspian…

-Ed, ve a descansar, yo iré a ver a Peter y luego regresare con Lucy

-¿Pero Caspian?

-Ve a dormir Ed, necesitas descansar,

-No soy un bebe, yo voy a dormir si quiero…

-No Ed no digas eso, solo creo que mañana puedes ayudar a Peter y ami, será una noche muy larga si cuido a Lucy esta noche, mañana te va a necesitar muy descansado…

-Ya me voy, no voy a pelear con tigo…

Caspian solo miro como Edmund caminaba por el pasillo caminando hacia su habitación, estaba enojado y arto de que lo trataran como niño, pero seguro se le pasaría, Caspian camino y llego a la habitación de Peter.

Caspian entro a la habitación de Peter y ahí estaba Camry, curándole la herida que tenia en la espalda, o al menos eso parecía…

-¿Camry, como esta Peter?

-Va a estar bien su majestad, solo estoy tratando de limpiar bien la herida para que no le valla a dar alguna infección mas a delante, por que no sabemos que fue lo que lo lastimo así…

-Cuídalo Camry, yo iré a ver a Lucy que también esta mal

-¿Que le sucedió a la reina mi señor?

-No lo se, todo estaba bien, solo estábamos admirando el paisaje y el lindo riachuelo del lugar que Kaul me mostró y de repente ella se desvaneció en el suelo, cuando la tome en brazos sentí que ardía todo su cuerpo, rápidamente la traje al castillo y ahora se encuentra en su habitación, una criada la cuida, pero no me siento bien si la dejo, así que iré a verla mejor me quedare a cuidarla yo mismo.

-Que extraño, valla con ella y yo lo iré a ver después aló mejor alguno de mis remedios la aliviara

-Gracias Camry

-Peter estaba dormido recostado en la cama boca abajo, pareciera que el dolor de la herida hecha por el ave fuera demasiado que no lo aguantaba y por ello se había quedado dormido, mientras camry cocía la herida y le ponía una yerbas de color obscuro sobre la herida, según ella para que cicatrizara pronto. El rey caspian la dejo cuidando de Peter, pero esa fue una mala elección, ya que lo que ella ponía en la espalda de Peter no era para curar la herida sino que eran unas yerbas para hacer que la herida tarde en sanar.

Kaul entro a la habitación del rey Peter casi después de que caspian salio…

-¿Camrylos, que estas haciendo?

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Si, pero dime ¿que es lo que haces?

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco con los reyes… ¿dime donde dejaste al gordo?

-En el calabozo Cam

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?, ¿como en el calabozo? ¿Junto con esos ladrones de ayer?

-No soy tan tonto Camrylos, el gordo esta en el calabozo de Cair paravel

-Vaya, parece que has pensado muy bien las cosas. Perfecto kaul,…

-De todas formas no creo que a los ladrones les queda muy pocas ganas de hablar de mas con el rey.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para ellos

-mmm ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada malo, Camry, nada malo… -La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kaul era tétrica, el le contaba todo aquello a Camry mientras le entregaba una botella con el humo verde que destapo para que rodeara la cama del rey Peter, adentro de aquella botella se encontraba los cristales de Lucy y Edmund, ella se levanto de la silla, dejando a Peter dormido profundamente con la herida limpia pero con la infusión de las yerbas,…

-Vámonos Kaul dejemos que el humo cree pesadillas, descanse Rey Peter usted y sus hermanos seguramente tendrán dulces sueños…

-Con una carcajada, salió de la habitación de Peter seguida de Kaul que ni siquiera volteo hacia a tras para mirar al rey, mientras que el humo se esparcía por todo el pasillo, entrando en cada habitación…

Edmund entro a su habitación, algo fastidiado por la actitud de Caspian y Peter, estaba bastante enojado por la forma en que lo trataban como un niño, lo único que pudo hacer fue Cambiarse de ropa y tirarse en la cama a dormir, lo cual no tuvo que esforzarse tanto ya que rápidamente se quedo dormido y jamás noto como el humo entraba por debajo de la puerta de su habitación

Ya mas entrada la noche y el sueño profundo inundo a Edmund, imágenes empezaron a formarse en su cabeza, de repente Edmund se da cuenta que esta parado en medio del bosque lleno de nieve y escucha una voz, la voz de se hermano Peter…

-¡Edmund discúlpate con Lucy!

-¿que?

-Discúlpate con ella, quieres

-Perdóname Lucy

-No te preocupes, de todas formas los niños pequeños nunca saben cuando decir la verdad –Lucy le respondió a su hermano con un poco de sarcasmo, Edmundo la miro un tanto confundido, por no entender porque lo obligaban a pedir perdón, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-¡Peter, ahí está! –Caspian le mostraba a Peter un lugar, Caspian salió corriendo hacia ese lugar mientras Peter le encargaba algo a Edmund…

-Edmund, cuida de Lucy ahora regresamos

-Espera Pet ¿a donde vas?

-Peter tenia tomado la mano de su hermanita, se la paso a Edmund, para que el tomara su mano, acto seguido Peter salió corriendo sin decir nada y desapareció por el bosque.

-¿A donde van Lucy? ¿Tú sabes?

-Si van a buscar a cristal

-¿A cristal? ¿Quién es cristal?

-Lucy se soltó de la mano de Edmund, mientras el miraba el lugar por donde se habían ido sus hermanos, cuando escucho una risa y una voz que le hablaba

-¿Edmund?, ¿Ed?, ven –Edmund miraba y caminaba tratando de encontrar la voz, de repente vio entre los arboles a una persona pasar corriendo solo podía ver los cabellos un poco ondulados y su vestido azul claro pasar entre las ramas de los arboles llenas de nieve, Ed salió corriendo tratando de ver quien era esa mujer

-¡Espera, no corras! –Edmund la hablaba a aquella persona hasta que logro ver quien era

-Susan, espérame, Susan…

Edmund corrió entre los arboles olvidándose de su pequeña hermanita. El y sus dos hermanos mayores Peter y Susan así como Caspian tenían la edad actual pero Lucy tenia la edad de cuando hicieron su primer viaje a Narnia, al dar un paso Edmundo callo a un barranco no muy profundo quedando a los pies de una persona…

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-¿Peter?

-¿Donde dejaste a Lucy?

-¿Lucy? –Edmundo recordó que dejo a su hermanita en algún lugar en el bosque

-¿Donde la dejaste?, ¿Edmund porque nunca haces lo que te dicen?

-Edmund se enojo, y respondió enfadado…

-Ya basta deja de tratarme como a tu hijo, no eres mi padre

-No puedo creerlo, ¿deberás no te importa lo que le suceda a tu hermana? solo te importas tu, eres un egoísta, jamás serás un buen rey me oyes jamás lo serás

-Ya cállate, estaba buscando a Susan,

-No digas tonterías Susan no está aquí

-Edmund ya estaba mas enojado prefirió alejarse de su hermano y camino a paso rápido chocando de frente con Caspian que tenia tomado la mano de Lucy.

-La encontré Peter, aquí esta y esta bien –Caspian le decía Peter, mientras este se inclinaba para hablar con su hermanita.

-¿Lu estas bien? ¿no te paso nada?

-Estoy bien Peter no te preocupes –Edmund la miro sin ni un gesto pero volvió a escuchar la voz de Susan, lo que lo hizo salir corriendo del lugar seguido por Caspian

-¿Edmund espera a donde vas?

-A buscar a Susan

-Ella no está aquí Ed , Edmund hazme caso

-No ella esta aquí –Edmund se detuvo en seco y Caspian pudo alcanzarlo

-¿Ed? ¿Que estás viendo?

-Edmund miraba al suelo, muy fijamente, había un cristal de color amarillo y con la forma de un sol

-¿Que ves?

-¡Eso es el cristal de Susan!– se inclino a recoger el cristal del suelo, lo sostuvo en sus manos mirándolo y prosiguió diciendo

-Es de Susan y tengo que llevárselo o puede estar en peligro

-No, no puedes llevarlo

–¿Por que no?

–Por que ese cristal le pertenece a Narnia, no puedes llevártelo

-Es de Susan y lo necesita

-Entrégame el cristal

-No lo are no soy tu sirviente no me puedes mandar

-Entrégamelo –Caspian se acerco a Edmund con su espada, a lo que Ed también respondió sacando su espada y levantándola

-Tú no eres el rey

-Si lo soy Edmund, soy el rey de Narnia, tu solo eres un niño, solo un niño

-Edmund solo veía que su cuerpo poco a poco tomaba la forma de aquel niño que alguna vez llego a Narnia berrinchudo, y mal encarado

-¡Ya basta!

-Edmund despertó de aquel sueño, muy agitado y bañado en sudor, se levanto levemente de la cama notando que había algo en la vitrina de su habitación que brillaba muy fuerte, era de un color azul, y su brillo se debía a que la luz de los astros del cielo entraban por la ventana reflejando en el cristal su luz.

El se acerco y pudo notar que se trataba del cristal del cielo claro del norte, se asusto un poco, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí aquel cristal, de repente escucho una voz que lo llamaba…

-¿Edmund?... ¿Edmund?

-El se dio la vuelta y miro como se iba formando una figura de humo…

-Edmund, querido, ven con migo, yo te convertiré en un hombre –Era jadis, la bruja blanca que intentaba convencer al Edmund…

-Ya basta vete, no quiero nada con tigo…

-Sabes que no puedes solo, tus hermanos no confían en ti porque ya los traiciónate, recuerdas querido Edmund, ven con migo, se mi rey…

-Vete… -Edmund tomo una de las espadas de aquella vitrina y la tiro hacia el humo pero solo escucho las carcajadas de la bruja

-Jajajaja… no puedes solo Edmund, me necesitas, siempre me has necesitado, tu hermano no cree en ti, ni siquiera ese que dice ser tu amigo, Caspian, aun cree que eres un niño, se mi rey…

-¡Noooo!

- Edmund grito de desesperación al sentir que su cabeza era invadida por verdades que el mismo creía o tal vez eran mentiras que él no consideraba, pero alguien más le toco la habitación antes de que la su cabeza estallara en mil pedazos, y la figura de la bruja desapareció dejando a un Edmundo muy confundido…

-¿Su majestad sucede algo?…

.

.

.

.

.

.Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el otro capítulo que viene es el de los sueños de los demás (Lucy, Caspian y Peter), espero dejen algún comentario y si no dejan nada no me molesta seguiré escribiendo de todas formas porque a mi si me gusta esta historia, nada mas no se vallan a molestar si no les gusta el final ya que no me dejan sugerencias ni nada, si les gusta la pareja de Lucy y Caspian, ya que esta historia estaba dirigida a Susan y Caspian, ya se que a muchos de ustedes no les gusta la pareja a mi si, igual que me gusta la pareja de Lucy y Caspian y la se Susan Peter, si pero ya dije que este será un Lucy- Caspian, por sugerencia del publico jejej, lector pero además de vez en cuando hay que variar un poco a las parejitas, me está gustando ellos dos juntos en esta historia pero necesito que me digan si no yo me sigo escribiendo y no luego me vallan a reclamar, recuerden que como dice un refrán "el que no habla dios no lo escucha", saluditos a y por cierto se que había dicho que aria un lemon, mejor no lo puse creo que no les gusto la idea por eso quite el Cap. anterior ahora si saludos y dejen algún Reviews por ahí no, no les cuesta nada, Gracias por leer mi fic.


End file.
